osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Nor'Mala Bateman
Many know that Nor'Mala might be psychotic. Often rumored to be a serial killer, people question how long it'll be until she's a part of a mass murder. Appearance Mala has many "appearances", considering her power is self-illusions, but we'll talk about her real appearance and the one illusion she uses the most. Normal Mala is a pretty girl with bright, sparkly golden eyes, raspberry color hair, and pale skin. She keeps her hair up no matter where she goes, but likes a few large strands of hair to fall over her shoulders. She's into clashing bright and dark colors when in casual clothing, but she obviously wears the regular school uniform at school. Although she prefers the outfit without the jacket. Casual Clothing: Black and teal dress with a big ribbon on front and black lace on the edges of the top breast of the dress and the bottom of the dress. Black buckled shoes with knee-high white socks with black lace on top. Teal ribbons to keep some hair balled up. Killjoy Persona Killjoy, her uncloseted sadistic persona, comes out when Nor'Mala wants to go in incognito when having... "fun". Killjoy has short white hair and a red right eye and a green left eye. She has a scar across the top of her nose. Killjoy wears black and grey clothing and a black cloak. Personality Nor'Mala seems to be a regular girl at first glance. She likes books, cute animals, and most of all, cinnamon rolls. She's obssessed with cinnamon rolls. For whatever reason, she loves them. However, Mala has a complete dark side. Known to a select few, she's a sadist. Many only believe this because of the rumors going around about her "transfer". She was transferred to Osaka Gakuin after an "incident" involving the hospitalization of many older men back at where she's from. She denies ever being a part of the event, however she always denies it with a sly yet adorable smile. As you can see, deep down, she loves seeing the pain of others. Screams of agony are music to her ears. Blood is like a crimson stream of art to her eyes. As a child, her father would watch extremely gory movies and she was always fascinated by the limbs being torn from the victims' bodies. Their cries for help were melted into her mind and she has never forgotten Killjoy's beginnings. Powers & Abilities When Mala was nearly ten years old, she found a dusty pamphlet and an old bracelet in the attic of a friend's house when playing hide and seek. The pamphlet said the bracelet gave the user the power of self-illusion, meaning the user could change only their own appearance which included hair, eye, and skin color and, with enough power, body type and voice. Mala also has a few weapons she carries on her person as "Killjoy". She also has named them. *'Kindness': Metal Bat spray painted to look like an ice cream cone with a cute face. (Main Weapon) *'Sissy & Missy': Two small daggers. Backstory Mala was born to a low-class family. Her mom was always at work and her dad sat around the house watching movies. The movies he watched were extremely gory and horrific, and would lazily tell Mala to go to the other room. But, she would hide behind the corner of a wall and watch the screen as blood splattered and screams echoed. This fascinated her, and eventually was all she could think about. Mala would go outside a lot to find insects and small reptiles and amphibians she could amputate or squash. This satisfied her as a young child, but as she grew older, she needed more. As said before, Mala found an old bracelet granting the power of Self Illusion. Once she was able to master her eye and hair color, she would go to back alleys and run down parks to find violent gangs and watch them from a safe hiding place. Soon after she turned seventeen, she challenged one of them to a fight, after having observed them for some years. They told her only fist fighting was allowed, and so she put down her bat. The fight started and Mala's--or Killjoy's--small stature compared to the big man's allowed her more movement and more agile speed. She dodged many of the attacks, thanks to watching and training from many of the martial arts movies and self-taught videos she would constantly replay. She was able to hold her own for awhile, which made her opponent angrier. He got faster and was catching up to her speed. Killjoy knew what she had to do, and didn't care. She got out her hidden daggers from inside her shoes and cut the guy's arms up. He stepped back in pain cursing her, blood oozing from his wounds. Killjoy smiled only a little bit, not being completely satisfied. She ran up to Kindness and charged at the guy, sending a low sweep his way and knocked him to the ground, his legs in a weird position. He was screaming in pain, his legs broken. This was what she wanted. Some of the guys went to help their homie, but some of the others angrily charged at Killjoy. She had her bat at ready and broke some more guys up, sending them to the floor in pain. Eventually, ambulences and police cars arrived, but she had fled the scene long before. The event made national news in Japan and spread in social media. The gangs kept saying a psychotic little girl with white hair was to blame, but they all called them crazy and said it must have been done by a fellow member who they won't actually share real info about. Soon after that event, Mala and her mother (now divorced) moved to Osaka Gakuin and her mother enrolled her into the school there. When Mala showed up and people discovered where she came from, her strange behaviour and suspicious smiles made them think she was the psychotic girl from that event. The fact she has the power of Self Illusion only further confirmed everyone's theory on Mala, but she will continue to deny. However, if you think about it... she isn't lying... it was Killjoy who did it... Trivia *Her name is based off of Norman Bates from the movie Psycho and the TV Adaptation Bates Motel *Pictures thanks to Rinmarugames.com Category:Female Category:Student Category:Accepted Character Category:Arcane Category:Character Category:Human